The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sorbaria plant, botanically known as Sorbaria sorbifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sem’.
The new Sorbaria originated from a cross-pollination of two unnamed selections of Sorbaria sorbifolia, not patented, by the Inventor during the summer of 1998. The Sorbaria was discovered and selected as a single plant by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Zundert, The Netherlands, during the summer of 2000 from the resultant progeny of the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Zundert, The Netherlands, since 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Sorbaria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.